BLU Nnnngh Sniper
BLU T.O.A.S.T.E.N.S, better known as BLU Nnnngh Sniper, is a demonic TF2 Monster created by retired YouTube user OluapPlayer. His theme is Left 4 Dead 2 - Swamp Fever Menu Theme. Appearance The BLU Nnnngh Sniper appears as a Sniper under the effects of the Voodoo-Cursed Sniper Soul. He often displays a twisted facial expression reminiscent of the characteristic smile of the Nnnngh Snipers, though his is often in the shape of a scowl. History BLU Nnnngh Sniper's earliest sighting comes from Professor Pyrowise in 1876, while he was exploring an ancient cave full of treasures. BLU Nnnngh Sniper was apparently trapped in an Australium statue, and judging by the age of the cave, it could mean he is thousands of years old. It's possible that he was imprisoned in the past by the ancient Australians who once called the temple home. After he was unknowingly freed by Pyrowise, he broke his unwitting rescuer's neck, and stormed out of the cave. Since then, BLU Nnnngh Sniper has been seen murdering many people and creatures across Oluapland. He has killed hundreds, ranging from regular people to giant dragons. He was recorded missing for a while, until a RED Medic woke him up as he was resting in Gravel Pit. Among his most notable developments was allying with Nightmare Medic for the purpose of causing havoc across the TF2 Freak world. Personality and Behavior The BLU Nnnngh Sniper is a malevolent and inhuman monster, arguably the most powerful and dangerous creature of Oluapland. He has no definite goals besides killing every living being who is unfortunate enough to be in his way. Cruel beyond measure, he delights in carnage, causing woe to innocents and murdering them by breaking their necks. The BLU Nnnngh Sniper is nigh unapproachable, and will generally react to the presence of another individual by attacking them. However, he may choose to ignore them if he cannot be bothered to deal with them, as he prefers to prey on the weak; this is usually the case if he is confronted by a foe which would require him effort to defeat, such as some Angelic Freaks. Despite this, he is known to collaborate with other Demonic Freaks for the purpose of causing mayhem - as shown by his interactions with Nightmare Medic, the BLU Nnnngh Sniper treats such alliances very casually despite the fearsome reputation of the former. Powers and Abilities While he takes the appearance of a decaying corpse, BLU Nnnngh Sniper is a demon and possesses abilities befitting one. His most apparent trait is his superhuman strength, which allows him to fight head-on against most TF2 Freaks with little difficulty while shrugging off weaker blows or firearms. His preferred way to kill victims is by snapping their necks, and during battle, he fights bare-handed with the use of punches and kicks, as he does not possess weapons. He is also capable of minor pyrokinesis, being able to throw spheres of blue fire from his hands as projectiles. He is capable of teleporting, emitting a loud screeching sound similar to a reversed Dead Ringer upon doing so. Unlike most teleporting Freaks, BLU Nnnngh Sniper's teleportation takes considerable time both to take place and to end, leaving him open and giving the enemy time to take their distance or attack him before he recovers. Its loud, distinct sound also makes it a poor tool for ambushes. Faults and Weaknesses While the BLU Nnnngh Sniper is many times tougher than a regular Sniper, he can still be incapacitated by enough conventional firepower. The best weapons to use against him would be explosives and melee weapons. He does have a couple of other weaknesses as well: *BLU Nnnngh Sniper's main weakness is Australium. It was used to trap him for thousands of years, and will severely hurt him on contact. Because of this, weapons infused with Australium such as the Golden Wrench or Saxxy, or individuals with Australium-based abilities such as CyborMedic are the best way of getting rid of him. *As noted above, he is left vulnerable during his teleportation. *It is known that he will be temporarily startled if his enemy has no neck for him to break, examples of such being the Headless Horsemann, who used his lack of a head (and therefore a neck) to gain the upper hand even when the BLU Nnnngh Sniper got the drop on him. Freak Fights Trivia *BLU Nnnngh Sniper's appearance has changed notably as the time went by; he originally was a normal BLU Sniper with an enlarged head. This, however, was changed after his first appearance. He continued to have the regular BLU Skin until he was changed to a custom zombie skin. After the Spectral Halloween Special, he switched this skin for the zombie models that came with the update, as the custom zombie skin proved too hard and too limited to pose on GMod. *Despite his appearance, he does not seem to be a proper "BLU counterpart" to the regular Nnnngh Snipers, and only takes a form similar to them. This title is attributed to the Thieving BLU Soldiers instead. *OluapPlayer had plans for giving BLU Nnnngh Sniper a "true form", but this was scrapped. *An old character from OluapPlayer's videos, a RED Übered Sniper known as Devil Sniper, served as a "beta" version for the BLU Nnnngh Sniper. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *''Soldier's Gardevoir crafts a hat'' *''Pain Train.wav'' *''Pyro is DEAD, DEAD, DEAD'' *''Tarnish notte the majesty of my Wiki Cap'' *''Some random Gmod video on Harvest'' *''Some random Gmod video on Mann Manor'' *''The Legendary Lagomorph'' *''Dispentryporter's Funtime'' *''Hydro Hindrances'' *''The Tale of Professor Pyrowise'' By the community *''Xho's 100 Subscribers Milestone'' *''Neck breaker Vs. Neck breaker'' *''Next Saturday: Demo Samedi Vs. Piss Cakehole Part One'' *''Medic's freaky Helloween'' *''The Demon Slayers'' **''A Meeting of the Malevolent'' **''BLU Angel Beatdown'' Category:Berserkers Category:Butchers Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Evil beings Category:Demonic Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by OluapPlayer Category:Snipers